Le plus beau jour de leur vie
by Gouline971
Summary: One Shot qui est la suite de la fic Les apparences peuvent être trompeuses C'est tout simplement le mariage de Lily et de James...


Voici, un One-Shot sur Lily et James qui est en gros la suite de **_Les apparences peuvent être trompeuses._** J'espère que ça vous plaira.

_**Le plus beau jour de leur vie.**_

Après la petite demande en mariage fait sur le quai de la gare de King's Cross, Lily était dans la maison de ses parents entrain de dormir avec un large sourire. Pourquoi ce large sourire ? Parce qu'en cet été de 1979, Lily Evans allait devenir Mrs Lily Potter. Cela allait être le plus beau jour de leur vie. Au petit matin, on sonna à la porte de sa maison, sa mère alla ouvrir.

-Bonjour les filles, dit-elle. Lily est dans sa chambre, elle dort.

-Elle dort ? dit Amanda Warren. Mais il faut la réveiller.

-Ne soyez pas trop brusque…

Katerina et Amanda montèrent à l'étage, frappèrent à la porte et entrèrent. Amanda ouvrit les rideaux et les rayons du soleil réveillèrent la jeune rousse.

-Aller Lily, debout, dit Katerina.

-…veux dormir…, dit la futur mariée encore endormie.

-Aujourd'hui tu vas te marier, lui dit Amanda.

-Oh mon Dieu !

Lily se leva d'un coup et fonça dans la salle de bain.

-Elle pourrait nous dire bonjour au moins. Bon, et si on sortait sa robe.

Les deux demoiselles d'honneurs s'occupèrent donc de la jeune mariée. Dans le monde des sorciers, un certain James Potter était dans la cuisine de ses parents, une tasse à la main.

-Salut James !

-AH !!!! Sirius, tu m'as fait peur.

-Ça, j'avais remarqué. Alors, prêt à faire partit de la cour des grands ?

-Oui, quelle question.

-C'est pour ça que tu trembles ? demanda Jack Thomas qui venait d'entrer.

-Je ne tremble pas Thomas.

-Ah oui ? Alors regarde la table un peu.

Effectivement, James tremblait tellement qu'il renversait du café sur la table.

-James, dit Sirius, ça va aller. Dis-toi que ce n'est qu'un mauvais moment à passer.

-Un mauvais moment à passer ? Répéta Jack. Black, il va se marier, ce n'est pas un enterrement !

Remus arriva par la suite.

-Vous le traumatisez le pauvre James, regardez sa tête.

James regardait dans le vide et avait ses yeux qui sortaient presque de son orbite.

-Pauvre de lui, il est complètement en état de choc.

Les garçons emmenèrent James dans sa chambre pour qu'il aille se préparer.

Dans la maison des Evans, Lily était assise devant son bureau entrain de se faire coiffer et maquiller par ses deux amies.

-Alors, par trop stressée ? demanda Amanda.

-Moi, stressée ? Non pas du tout pourquoi ? Je vais me marier avec l'homme que j'aime alors je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais être stressée… parure, où est ma parure ? Je ne me marierai pas sans ma parure !

-Elle est sur ton lit Lily.

-Oh oui.

Elle soupira un bon coup.

-Sinon Katy et ce bébé ? Comment il va ?

-Le bébé ? L'embryon tu veux dire. Il va très bien et Jack pense que je ne suis pas capable de faire quoique ce soit. Je n'en suis qu'à un mois de grossesse.

En effet, Katerina Kyle et Jack Thomas allait devenir parents dans près de huit mois. Quand Jack l'avait appris, celui-ci s'en était presque évanoui.

-Ça va être un garçon j'en suis sûre, dit Katy d'une voix rêveuse.

-Eh oh, Miss Kyle réveillez-vous, aujourd'hui c'est le jour de Lily et James. Mon Dieu je n'arrive pas à croire que tu vas te marier dit Amanda en la serrant dans ses bras.

Ensuite, la future mariée alla mettre sa robe avec l'aide de ses amies et de sa mère qui, par la suite commença à prendre des photos de sa fille avec ses demoiselles d'honneur, et même du père.

-Chérie, ça suffit maintenant, tu auras le temps d'en prendre plus tard, dit Mr Evans. Lily, tu sais que pour Pétunia…

-Elle ne m'a pas invité à son mariage, elle ! Et je ne veux pas d'une girafe engrossée par un porc à la cérémonie !

-Lily Evans !

-Pardon maman.

Vous ai-je dis que Pétunia était enceinte ? Maintenant vous le savez. Cette annonce avait répugné la petite Lily de tout son être. C'était le moment, Lily devait maintenant se diriger vers l'église de Londres sorcier. Lily transplana avec ses parents et Katerina et Amanda chacune de leur côté. Lily fut directement emmenée dans le presbytère de l'église. Pour que personne ne la voie. Les demoiselles d'honneur rencontrèrent les garçons d'honneur qui était Remus et Sirius. Katerina ne les avaient pas remarqué et était partie en direction de Jack pour l'embrasser. Amanda elle, se trouvait devant Sirius un peu gênée.

-Salut.

Salut ça va ? demanda Sirius.

-Oui…

En fait, il y avait quelque semaine de cela, Sirius et Amanda avaient décidé de mettre un terme à leur relation, disant qu'ils avaient été beaucoup trop vite tout les deux. Remus lui, était avec sa copine. James faisait, pendant ce temps, les cent pas sur l'allée de l'église et Lily était dans une pièce avec ses parents.

-Ça va aller ma chérie ? demanda sa mère.

-C'est normal si j'ai une boule à l'estomac comme lors d'un examen ?

-Oui, c'est normal, tu vas te marier…

Elle serra ses parents dans ses bras. Quelqu'un frappa à la porte par la suite. C'était Katerina.

-La cérémonie peut commencer ?

-Oui, oui…

Mrs Evans sortit de la pièce derrière Katerina. Dans l'église, tout le monde s'assit à sa place. L'orgue se mit à jouer et les demoiselles et garçons d'honneur avancèrent jusqu'à l'autel. Ensuite, tout le monde se leva et se retourna pour accueillir Lily au bras de son père avec un large sourire. James n'en croyait pas ses yeux, Lily était magnifique, radieuse, tout simplement belle. Elle arriva jusqu'à l'autel et fit un de ses plus beau sourire à James qui en fit autant. La cérémonie commença…

-Si nous sommes ici c'est pour unir cet homme à cette femme….

La cérémonie continua. Les futurs mariés avaient leur cœur qui battait la chamade et se souriaient tout le temps, mais c'était plus un sourire crisper qu'autre chose. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était dire oui et s'embrasser. Deux jours qu'il ne s'était pas vu. Deux ! James en était presque devenu fou. Le moment qu'ils attendaient arriva enfin.

-Mr James Potter, voulez-vous prendre Miss Lily Evans pour épouse et l'aimer et la chérir jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare.

-Oui, je le veux.

-Miss Lily Evans voulez-vous…

-Oui ! Euh… pardon continuez… excusez-moi…

La foule se mit à rire. Lily était bien pressée de dire oui à James Potter. Elle rougit de honte alors que James lui prit la main.

-Miss Lily Evans, reprit de prêtre, voulez-vous prendre Mr James Potter pour époux et l'aimer et le chérir jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare.

-Oui, je le veux.

Il y eu l'échange d'alliance et quand le prêtre dit enfin à James » vous pouvez embrassez la marié », celui-ci ne s'en priva pas. Pendant deux jours, Lily lui avait énormément manquée. Maintenant, Lily et James Potter sortirent tout les deux de l'église ensemble et heureux. James lui chuchota à l'oreille.

-Je t'aime ma Fleur de Lys.

-Je t'aime aussi…

Ensuite, une fête était donnée dans la maison des parents de James. Durant la banquet, Sirius avait fait un discours en énumérant les sept année de Poudlard et tous les râteaux que James avait pris par Lily. Cela faisait bien rire les invités et Sirius finit par…

-Et maintenant, ils sont mariés et heureux. Mais n'oubliez pas Mr et Mrs Potter, maintenant que vous êtes mariés je veux un ou une filleule dans l'année qua va venir, je vous préviens…

-Sirius Black ! dit Mrs Potter.

-Mais quoi? Ne me dîtes pas que vous avez perdu le mode d'emploi. Si c'est le cas, vous n'avez qu'à demander celui de Katerina et Jack, regardez, Katy est déjà enceinte…

-Sirius Black va-tu te taire, oui ! Hurla Katerina.

Et voilà, il fallait que Mr Black mette dont grain sel. Mettre les gens mal alaise, c'était son dada, sauf que là il en avait mis quatre d'un coup. Lily et James s'embrassèrent une nouvelle fois. Le bonheur et l'amour régnaient dans ce Manoir alors que autour d'eux, la guerre faisait rage.

_**Fin…**_

Donnez-moi vos impressions.


End file.
